Planisphere
by tikus makan sabun
Summary: [NaruHina] "Hei, Hinata… maukah kau menggeser planisfer ini berdua denganku? Aku ingin melihat Amanogawa. Tempat di mana Orihime dan Hikoboshi bertemu."—for peaphro.


'_Itu, dua tahun yang lalu…'_

_._

_._

-**Tanggal Tujuh bulan Tujuh**-

'_BRUK_'

Suara itu terdengar cukup keras. Sesaat setelah seorang pemuda yang berlarian di koridor sekolah, menabrak seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan dengan tenang.

"Ah! Ma—maaf! Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" pemuda tersebut panik, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Ti—tidak, ini bukan salahmu…"

Pemuda berambut kuning itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, sesaat setelah dia menabrak seorang gadis _lavender_. Sang gadis yang terduduk hanya mengangguk malu, sambil membereskan barang-barangnya yang berjatuhan. Pemuda itu turut membantunya, karena, setengah dari kejadian ini adalah salahnya, 'kan?

"Sekali lagi, maaf, ya!" sekali lagi juga, pemuda itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, pertanda dia meminta maaf pada orang yang telah dibuat repot olehnya.

"I—iya," gadis itu tidak berani memandang orang yang ada di hadapannya. "Terima kasih juga, kau sudah membantuku…"

"Oke! Baik-baik, ya!" bagaikan angin yang terhenti sesaat, sang pemuda tidak kapok berlari, dia tetap berlarian di koridor. Mungkinkah dia terburu-buru karena sesuatu?

'_BRUK_'

"Ah! Ma—maaf!"

'_Dia menabrak orang lagi…'_

Sejak saat itu, bayangan sang pemuda tak pernah lepas dari pikiran gadis _lavender_. Walau, saat itu adalah kali pertama, dan terakhir mereka bertemu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**N**aruto © **M**asashi **K**ishimoto

**P**lanisphere © **T**subaki **N**ijikawa

**Warning**:

_AU_, _a bit_ **OOC**, _het-pair_, **N**aru**H**ina, typo maybe lol.

**Summary**:

"Hei, Hinata… maukah kau menggeser planisfer ini berdua denganku? Aku ingin melihat _Amanogawa_. Tempat di mana Orihime dan Hikoboshi bertemu."

**Don't Like**? Don't Read.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Itu kejadian dua tahun yang lalu, di mana semuanya masih terekam jelas di ingatan Hinata Hyuga. Dia masih teringat, bagaimana bentuk, dan rupa pemuda tersebut. Jenis dan warna pakaian, sikapnya saat itu, semuanya. Pemuda itu—tidak pernah dia lupakan, walau, pertemuan mereka hanyalah sekilas, dan sesungguhnya tidak terlalu elit juga.

Hingga saat ini—hingga Hinata telah memasuki sebuah universitas—tidak sekalipun Hinata berjumpa dengan pemuda pirang tersebut. Meskipun, hati berteriak, dan meminta ingin bertemu.

'_Kira-kira, dia masih sama seperti waktu menabrakku tidak, ya?_'

Hinata menatap kosong dosen yang sedang menerangkan. Tidak ada satu pun ilmu yang masuk ke otaknya di kala itu. Di pikirannya saat ini hanya ada satu keinginannya…

—ingin bertemu dengan dia lagi.

**.**

"Pertemuan berikutnya, masing-masing membawa planisfer! Bersiap-siaplah dan pelajari cara menggunakannya dengan baik! Sekian bahasan kali ini."

Hanya itu yang didengar Hinata, setelah konsentrasinya pada bayangan pemuda tersebut buyar. Dengan perlahan, Hinata memasukan barang ke dalam tasnya. Dia dengan segera keluar dari ruangan belajar tersebut. Melangkahkan kaki dengan tujuan akan pulang ke rumah.

Benar-benar gadis yang lembut. Tidak pernah dia berjalan dengan langkap yang terlalu menderap-derap. Dia berjalan perlahan, menghaluankan tabiat seperti apa yang dimilikinya selama ini.

'_BRUK_'

"Ah! Ma—maaf! Aku sempat melamun!"

**.**

**.**

_Déjà vu?_

**.**

**.**

"Ma—maaf! Kamu tidak apa-apa? Tidak ada yang jatuh dari tasmu?"

"Ti—tidak ada… sudah kututup rapat tasku…"

Dia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa saat ini. Baru saja dia memikirkan tentang kejadian seperti ini dua tahun yang lalu. Namun, roda kehidupan, dan suratan takdir memang tidak pernah berhenti berotasi. Kini, orang yang ada di hadapan Hinata adalah—dia. Pemuda yang pernah ditemuinya—sekilas—dua tahun yang lalu. Dengan kejadian yang sama dengan kali ini, dia menabrak Hinata.

"Hng, wajahmu tidak asing bagiku…" ucapnya. "Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

Pemuda pirang itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, bermaksud untuk membantu Hinata yang terjatuh. Hinata tersipu, walau pada akhirnya menerima uluran tangan tersebut. Terulang lagi, Hinata tidak berani menatap wajah orang yang ada di hadapannya. Namun, dia benar-benar senang, karena dapat bertemu lagi dengan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hahaha, kau manis, ya?" dia tertawa, Hinata semakin menahan perasaan malunya.

"_Eto_… kurasa, kita memang pernah bertemu… kurasa…"

Dia menggeleng, pertanda tidak setuju akan pernyataan Hinata.

"Aku yakin kita pernah bertemu!" dia mengepalkan tangan kanannya, pertanda bahwa dia yakin, dan bersemangat. "Hanya saja, mungkin… rambutmu sekarang menjadi panjang, ya?"

"Hng… mu—mungkin… i—iya, dua tahun yang lalu, rambutku pendek…" Hinata mau pingsan rasanya, dia benar-benar gugup sekaligus senang. Tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang menarik pusat perhatiannya selama ini ternyata—ingat padanya, walau hanya sekilas.

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki!" dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Hei, siapa namamu?"

Tangan kanan Hinata bergetar, dia menelan ludah. Gugup, sebelumnya tidak pernah dia segugup ini di depan lawan jenisnya. Terkecuali, orang ini.

'_SRET_'

"Hi—Hinata Hyuga!"

'_BRUK_'

"Lho? Lho? Kamu kenapa? Hei!"

Kemudian, semua yang lewat di koridor tersebut menganggap Naruto berbuat macam-macam pada Hinata—sehingga, gadis itu pingsan dengan wajah memerah.

"Hih, penjahat wanita…"

"… tu—tunggu!"

**.**

**.**

Semenjak itu, Hinata mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu—Naruto—satu universitas dengannya. Hanya saja, mungkin jurusan yang mereka pilih berbeda. Hinata tidak pernah melihat Naruto di kelas-kelas khusus jurusan astronomi. Namun, Hinata tetap senang, dia dapat bertemu dengan Naruto yang sangat ingin ditemuinya. Sekarang, tidak perlu menaiki motor, ataupun mobil. Hanya dengan berjalan kaki, Hinata sudah bisa menemui Naruto.

Tetapi, Hinata adalah gadis pemalu. Terlebih pada Naruto. Itulah hambatan Hinata saat ingin menemui pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya.

'_Hufh, susah juga kalau sifatku selalu berubah di hadapannya… walau begitu, aku selalu ingin berada di sampingnya…_' Hinata menghela napas.

Berada di kantin kampus pada saat hujan adalah keputusan yang tepat. Sambil menunggu, Hinata meneguk cokelat hangat yang dipesannya. Beruntung dia duduk di dekat jendela, dia dapat melihat keluar dengan jelas. Sekarang, hanya tinggal menunggu hujan reda, dan menghentikan tangisannya yang menghentak bumi.

"Yo, Hinata!"

Hinata menengok. Sesosok pemuda berambut pirang menghampirinya. Gaya cerianya yang khas membuat Hinata tidak perlu bersusah payah mengingat siapa orang itu. Dia Naruto, pemuda yang sudah cukup lama dia kenali karena sebuah insiden.

"Na—Naruto…"

"Kau sedang apa?" Naruto menggeser kursi di depan Hinata. Mereka berdua berhadapan satu sama lain sekarang. Untuk kali ini juga, Hinata berusaha bersikap biasa.

"I—itu… hujan belum juga reda… makanya… aku… aku menunggu di sini…" jawab Hinata.

"Heh? Begitu, ya?" sesaat setelah berkata seperti itu, Naruto melihat-lihat sekeliling. "Di kantin ini tidak ada _ramen_, ya? Sayang sekali…"

"Kau menyukai _ramen_, Naruto?" Hinata memberanikan diri. Dia berhasil, walau penuh perjuangan keras.

"Wah, suka sekali!" Naruto menepuk tangannya, sesaat setelah kata _ramen _dikeluarkan oleh Hinata. "Oh, iya… kau jurusan apa, ya?"

"Aku? A—aku jurusan astronomi…" jawab Hinata setelah meneguk cokelat panasnya.

"Heeh? Belajar tentang tata surya begitu, ya?" tanya Naruto dan dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan. "Sepertinya asyik, ya?"

"Iya, memang asyik…" Hinata tersenyum lebar kali ini. "Mempelajari angkasa luar yang menyimpan berbagai misteri itu menyenangkan!"

Meja yang ditempati oleh Naruto dan Hinata mendadak terasa menyenangkan. Mengobrol mengenai kelebihan serta kekurangan jurusan yang dipilih. Walau Hinata masih sedikit bersikap malu dan Naruto masih ribut seperti biasanya. Tetapi, bagi Hinata, ini adalah suatu kemajuan. Dalam hatinya, Hinata benar-benar senang bisa mengobrol banyak dengan Naruto—yang telah menarik perhatiannya sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

**.**

"Oh, iya… bicara tentang angkasa dan benda-benda lainnya… kau pasti tahu legenda antara Orihime dan Hikoboshi, 'kan?" tanya Naruto. "Yang merupakan legenda _Tanabata_, lho!"

Hinata mengangguk. "I—iya… kisah yang indah, ya?"

Orihime—putri penenun, lambang dari bintang _Vega_, yang merupakan bintang tercerah di rasi bintang _Lyra_. Hikoboshi—penggembala sapi, lambang dari bintang _Altair_, yang berada di rasi bintang _Aquila_. Kisah mereka begitu manis dan begitu romantis.

Orihime dan Hikoboshi adalah sepasang suami-istri yang hidup bahagia. Namun, karena mereka tidak lagi melakukan pekerjaan yang biasanya—Orihime tidak lagi menenun dan Hikoboshi tidak lagi menggembala—hal ini membuat Raja Langit sangat marah. Hingga, dipisahkanlah mereka berdua oleh Sungai _Amanogawa—_Galaksi Bimasakti. Sejak saat itu, mereka hanya diizinkan bertemu satu tahun sekali, di malam ketujuh, bulan ketujuh.

Walau begitu, cinta tulus mereka berdua tidak pernah pudar. Walau dipisahkan oleh Galaksi Bimasakti yang begitu luas, mereka tetap berusaha bertemu. Walau Sungai _Amanogawa _meluap karena hujan, mereka tetap berupaya melintasi sungai tersebut, dan pada akhirnya bertemu.

Legenda yang manis, cinta mereka berdua benar-benar tulus, dan mengalir seperti Sungai _Amanogawa_.

"Kau tahu banyak, ya?" puji Naruto. Hinata menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

"Itu legenda yang sudah banyak diketahui masyarakat, Naruto…" ucap Hinata. Dia kembali menatap keluar jendela. Tidak terasa, hujan sudah berhenti, langit kembali tersenyum cerah.

'_GREK_'

"Lho? Kau mau ke mana, Hinata?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat Hinata menggeser kursi yang didudukinya.

"A—aku mau pulang, aku harus menyiapkan sesuatu yang penting untuk pelajaran besok…" Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Aku permisi! Te—terima kasih telah menemani!"

"Tunggu!"

'_GREP_'

"Bisa kita pulang bersama?" tanya Naruto, wajahnya terlihat yakin.

—Hinata sedikit tidak percaya. Apakah ini semua mimpi belaka?

**.**

**.**

'_TAP TAP_'

Mereka berdua berjalan perlahan. Saling terdiam, yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi genangan air yang terinjak. Mata Naruto berfokus pada jalanan, sedangkan Hinata sendiri berfokus pada aspal yang basah. Hinata sungguh tidak percaya akan semua ini. Ingin rasanya Hinata mencubit pipinya sendiri, tapi, akan memalukan jika dilakukan sekarang.

"Hei, besok… jurusanmu membahas apa?" tiba-tiba ucapan Naruto memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Eh?"

"Tadi kau bilang, besok akan membahas sesuatu yang penting,"

"Bu—bukan! Aku bilang, aku harus membawa sesuatu yang penting untuk besok!" sangkal Hinata. Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Besok, kami akan mempelajari tentang planisfer…"

"Planisfer?" Naruto kebingungan. "Apa itu?"

"Planisfer itu… peta langit malam yang berbintang. Waktu serta tanggalnya bisa kita atur, hingga dapat memunculkan keadaan langit malam yang kita mau…" Hinata berusaha menjelaskan, namun, sedikit terbata-bata.

"Oh, begitu! Jadi, kalau kita mengatur tanggalnya ke tanggal 07 Juli, maka akan nampak gambaran langit malam saat itu?" tanya Naruto, memastikan.

Hinata mengangguk, syukurlah dia bisa menjelaskan dengan benar pengertian planisfer. Sesaat, Hinata tertawa kecil. Naruto memakai tanggal jatuhnya festival _Tanabata_ untuk menjadi contoh.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, dia membungkukkan tubuhnya lagi. Naruto memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, dia bingung.

"Cukup sampai di sini! Terima kasih telah menemaniku, Naruto! Sa—sampai ketemu!" belum sempat Naruto mengambil napas, Hinata sudah berlari terlebih dahulu.

"… aku dibenci olehnya, ya?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. "Padahal mau menanyakan nomor _hand phone_-nya."

**.**

**.**

"Kalian semua perhatikan baik-baik! Planisfer sangat sulit untuk digunakan!" teriakan sang Dosen menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Hinata pun memerhatikan cara penggunaannya dengan baik, sama seperti mahasiswa lainnya.

Hinata menghela napas, ternyata sukar juga untuk mengatur waktu, dan tanggal planisfer. Namun, dia tahu, tidak akan rugi setelah mengetahui hasil dari kesukaran yang dilewati.

"Sekarang, kalian bebas menetapkan waktu, dan tanggal yang kalian mau. Sekian bahasan untuk kali ini!" dosen itu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Hinata sama sekali tidak mendengar ucapan terakhir dosennya di saat terakhir. Kekuatan konsentrasi yang hebat, Hinata dengan serius menggeser-geser planisfer-nya, untuk mengatur waktu, dan tanggal yang dia inginkan.

'_Tanggal tujuh… bulan tujuh…_'

Hinata tersenyum lebar. Dia benar-benar berhasil menggeser-geser planisfer-nya. Sekarang, peta langit malam tersebut memperlihatkan gambaran langit malam pada tanggal 07 Juli. Di mana _Amanogawa _atau Galaksi Bimasakti terlihat jelas saat itu.

Dia melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Kelas sudah kosong, rupanya Hinata terlalu berkonsentrasi pada pengaturan planisfer-nya. Dengan cepat dia membereskan mejanya dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sungguh hati-hati dia membawa planisfer tersebut. Planisfer yang sudah diatur dengan olehnya.

'_Aku ingin memperlihatkan ini pada Naruto!_' ucap batin Hinata. '_Ayo, kumpulkan keberanianmu!_'

'_BRUK_'

'_PRAK_'

"Aduh…" keluh Hinata. Untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Hinata terjatuh karena ditabrak seseorang. Untunglah tidak menimbulkan luka apa-apa.

"Akh! Hinata lagi! Maaf, Hinata! Sekali lagi maafkan aku!" Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya lagi, namun, Hinata tidak peduli saat itu.

Hinata melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari-cari benda yang terlepas dari genggamannya saat itu. Wajahnya terlihat panik, hal itu membuat Naruto kebingungan.

"Kau mencari apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Pla—planisfer-nya!" Hinata panik dan tetap melihat sekeliling.

'_PRAK_'

Hinata melihat ke di ujung koridor. Planisfer-nya terdorong oleh lalu-lalang orang-orang di kampus tersebut. Terang saja terbawa jauh hingga ke ujung, walau tempatnya dan Naruto bertabrakan tidak terlalu jauh dari ujung koridor.

Hinata langsung berlari, tidak memedulikan orang-orang yang disenggolnya.

"He—hei! Hinata! Hinata!"

Hinata mengambil planisfer yang telah rusak itu. Robek di mana-mana, alat untuk mengaturnya juga rusak karena terinjak orang-orang. Tangannya bergetar, dia terlihat sekali menahan tangis.

"Hinata?" Naruto menghampiri Hinata yang membelakanginya.

"… padahal… aku mau memperlihatkan peta malam _Tanabata _padamu, Naruto… tapi…" Hinata berkata lirih. "Sekarang, peta ini rusak…"

"Hinata… maafkan aku…" Naruto melangkah untuk mendekati Hinata. "Aku tahu, ini salahku… aku tidak pernah berhati-hati jika berjalan!"

Hinata berbalik dan membuang planisfer yang sudah rusak itu ke tempat sampah. Dia tidak berbicara apa-apa, menangis juga tidak. Kemudian, dia berjalan tanpa berbicara apa-apa. Terkesan marah, tapi, tidak.

"_Nee_, Naruto…" Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian, berbalik sedikit untuk menghadap Naruto. "Kau tahu? Seberapa ingin aku memperlihatkan peta langit malam yang sudah kuatur padamu…"

"A—"

"Rasanya sedih juga, peta yang ingin kuperlihatkan malah hancur terinjak-injak…" Hinata berbalik, kembali berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

—gerakan Naruto, seakan terkunci oleh ucapan yang dikeluarkan Hinata.

**.**

**.**

Entah berapa kali sudah helaan napas dikeluarkan Hinata hari ini. Rasa kecewa benar-benar menempati hati Hinata sejak seminggu ini. Sebenarnya, dia hanya kecewa karena tidak dapat memperlihatkan peta langit malam saat _Amanogawa _terlihat cantik di malam perayaan _Tanabata_. Di mana telah dipercaya bahwa, Orihime, dan Hikoboshi bertemu saat itu.

'_Rasanya aku tidak berani lagi bertemu Naruto, entah mengapa…_' Hinata memandang langit malam dari dalam kamarnya. Cantik memang, tapi terasa hambar baginya—untuk saat ini.

'_KRIING_'

Bunyi nada pesan dari HP Hinata. Dia membuka kotak masuknya, kemudian membaca pesan yang diterimanya.

"Eng? Melihat bintang di atap kampus bersama teman-teman?" Hinata mengucapkan inti dari pesan yang diterimanya. Dia menengadah ke langit, mungkin tidak buruk pikirnya.

"Mungkin aku pergi saja, ya? Lagipula, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan teman-teman satu jurusan…" Hinata menghela napas sambil tersenyum sedikit.

Dengan cepat, dia membuka kunciran rambutnya. Sekarang, rambut panjangnya tergerai indah. Dia juga menganti pakaian santainya dengan pakaian yang lumayan bagus.

Setelah mengucapkan salam pada orang tuanya, Hinata segera berangkat menuju universitas tempatnya menimba ilmu. Seperti biasa, dia berjalan dengan tenang, menandakan bahwa dia seorang gadis yang lembut.

"Semoga bisa menghibur…"

**.**

**.**

"Hinata-_chan_! Di sini!" panggil salah seorang temannya. Hinata tersenyum dan menghampiri kelompoknya.

Sungguh ramai di situ. Semuanya membawa makanan serta minuman, bermain bersama teman-temannya. Menghamparkan alas untuk mereka duduk, mereka pun menengadah ke atas. Melihat dengan seksama bintang-bintang yang indah, langit yang cantik. Terlihat seperti pesta atau mungkin kemah?

Tawa, canda, dan kebahagiaan berkumpul menjadi satu. Bahkan, ada di antara mereka yang melihat bintang-bintang yang membentuk sebuah rasi bintang. Benar-benar anak astronomi.

"Hei, Hinata-_chan_!" Hinata membalik tubuhnya, merespon orang yang memanggilnya. "Sejak tadi, ada yang mencarimu…"

"Eh? Si—siapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Entahlah, dia membawa-bawa planisfer. Kurasa dia belum pulang, lho… soalnya kami tidak melihat seorang pun keluar dari gerbang…"

"… planisfer?"

Hinata terlihat memikirkan sesuatu di tempatnya berdiri saat itu. Hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa orang yang mencarinya itu adalah Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Tapi, percaya tidak percaya juga.

"Hinata-_chan_?"

"Ma—maaf! Aku harus pergi!" belum temannya itu mengambil napas, Hinata sudah berlari.

Ruangan demi ruangan dilewatinya. Ada yang sedang melaksanakan kuliah malam, ada juga ruangan yang sudah kosong. Biasanya, ruangan yang sedang dipakai, lampunya menyala, dan terlihat dari luar. Sedangkan yang tidak sedang dipakai, akan terlihat gelap dari luar. Karena itulah, Hinata hanya membuka pintu ruangan yang tidak dicahayai.

'_Naruto! Itu Naruto! Aku yakin!_'

'_BRAK_'

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Tepat di sebuah ruangan tempatnya belajar. Ruangan khusus jurusan astronomi yang dia ambil. Seorang berambut pirang membelakangi pintu, dia menghadap jendela besar yang membuat ruangan tersebut tidak terlalu gelap, karena di luar jendela tersebut banyak diterangi lampu jalanan.

Hinata menutup pintu ruangan tersebut. Melangkahkan kaki dan mendekati orang yang dikenalinya—Naruto.

"Na—Naruto…"

"Akh! Ternyata susah sekali untuk mengatur waktu dan tanggal peta ini!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya, Hinata kaget dibuatnya. "Oh, halo, Hinata!" dia menyapa Hinata dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Itu… planisfer?" Hinata menunjuk peta bintang malam yang ditaruh di pangkuan Naruto. Terlihat masih baru. "Kau membelinya?"

"Ehm, yah—" Naruto kehabisan kata-kata. "Hah, ternyata susah juga, ya? Padahal pengaturannya waktu dan tanggalnya tinggal digeser-geser saja!"

Hinata memainkan jari telunjuknya, dia tersipu malu. Entah mengapa dia mendadak senang saat itu.

"I—itu…"

"Hei, Hinata! Sini!" ajakan Naruto membuat Hinata semakin mendekati Naruto.

"A—ada a—"

Dengan cekatan, dia menarik lengan Hinata. Hinata pun duduk dengan terpaksa—karena lengannya ditarik—karena ulah Naruto. Wajah Hinata memerah, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa kali ini. Dia benar-benar malu, apalagi, dia berada sedekat ini dengan Naruto—pemuda yang menarik hatinya.

"Hei, Hinata… maukah kau menggeser planisfer ini berdua denganku? Aku ingin melihat _Amanogawa_. Tempat di mana Orihime dan Hikoboshi bertemu."

"E—eh?" saking gugupnya, hanya ada penggalan-penggalan kalimat yang keluar. Tidak bisa dimengerti oleh bahasa manusia.

"Peta yang kau buang waktu itu—tanggal tujuh pada bulan tujuh, 'kan?" tanya Naruto dengan cerianya, Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo! Kita geser planisfer ini bersama-sama!"

"I—iya…"

Entah atmosfer apa yang sedang mengelilingi mereka berdua. Hinata memang gugup, apalagi, dia berada di samping Naruto. Naruto terlihat ceria seperti biasanya, menggeser-geser planisfer dengan Hinata sebagai penunjuknya. Naruto saat itu, terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang diajari menggambar oleh ibunya yang lembut.

Dengan pengetahuan yang lumayan, Naruto serta Hinata menggeser-geser planisfer bersama-sama. Dengan satu tujuan, melihat langit malam saat _Tanabata _berlangsung. Hinata tersenyum, Naruto tertawa-tawa karena mempunyai pengetahuan baru.

"Geser itu, lalu… jadi!" ucap Hinata, dia tersipu. Naruto makin seperti anak kecil, dia heboh sendiri.

"Wah, bagus sekali!" ucap Naruto senang, tatkala dia melihat _Amanogawa _melalui planisfer yang sudah sempurna diatur. "Hinata memang hebat!"

"I—ini juga berkat kau, Naruto!" Hinata memberanikan dirinya. "Ka—karena, kau… kamu membantuku!"

"Hehehe, kau manis kalau seperti ini, Hinata!" Naruto menepuk kepala Hinata. "Aku tidak enak semenjak aku merusak planisfer-mu minggu lalu… syukurlah, Hinata yang biasanya sudah kembali!"

"E—eh? A—aku…"

"Hei, hei! Coba lihat Hinata, _Amanogawa _saat tanggal tujuh bulan tujuh itu terlihat paling indah, ya?" Naruto menunjuk peta yang telah diaturnya bersama Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk, dia setuju akan perkataan Naruto. _Amanogawa _hari itu memang yang terindah, mungkin, karena tulusnya cinta Orihime dan Hikoboshi memperindah semuanya.

"Ya, tanggal tujuh, bulan tujuh… waktu di mana Orihime dan Hikoboshi bertemu—"

"Dan Naruto serta Hinata juga bertemu dua tahun yang lalu…" sambung Naruto. Hinata sedikit tersentak. "Kita juga bertemu pada tanggal tujuh bulan tujuh, 'kan? Hehehe…"

"Na—Naruto…"

'_GREB_'

"Sejak saat itu, Hinata selalu ada di pikiranku. Ternyata, kita bertemu lagi setelah dua tahun kemudian!" Naruto memeluk Hinata erat. Hei, apakah Naruto bisa merasakan detak jantung Hinata yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya?

"Aku juga… sejak saat itu… wa—walau sekilas… aku selalu memikirkan Naruto… aku menyukaimu… sejak saat itu…" ucap Hinata terbata-bata, bisa dilihat wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

"Hehehe, terima kasih, Orihime… kau ternyata memikirkanku juga!" ucap Naruto dengan nada bercanda.

"O—Orihime?"

"Bukankah, kita juga bertemu tanggal tujuh bulan tujuh? Berarti, aku Hikoboshi dan kau Orihime-nya! Kita Orihime dan Hikoboshi di bumi!"

"A—"

"Eng? Hei, Hinata? Kau kenapa? Hei!"

**.**

**#**

**.**

Pada akhirnya, Orihime, dan Hikoboshi tidak pernah lagi terpisahkan. Baik Orihime dan Hikoboshi yang di bumi, maupun di _Amanogawa_ . Kasih sayang yang begitu tulus, mengalahkan semuanya. Di atas jembatan buatan, Orihime, dan Hikoboshi mengukir kenangan yang indah akan hubungan mereka.

Hingga, mereka hidup bahagia selamanya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

~*oOo*~

**A/N**:

Jangan hajar saya. Pengetahuan saya tentang planisfer itu Cuma sedikit T_T, maafkan jika ada yang salah, orz'.

Untuk **Tsumuji Nijikawa**—_my twinnie bro_(?)—semoga puas dengan hasil rikuesanmu ini XD. Jujur, aku ga terlalu mendalami Naruto akhir-akhir ini, maaf aja kalo ga memuaskan. Ini juga pertama kalinya aku bikin fic yang berhubungan sama perbintangan, orz'.

_At least_, boleh minta RnR atau CnC dari saudara-saudara sekalian? :D

**Sign**,

_Tsubaki Nijikawa_.

p.s: ini ada gambar planisfer yang saya dapatkan, silakan dicek kalau ada yang ingin melihatnya (hilangkan spasi serta tanda kurungnya, ya):

http (:/) feedbackloop (.) files (.) wordpress (.) com / 2008 / 09 / f119celestial - planisphere - posters (.) jpg


End file.
